foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore estate
The Salvatore estate was a country estate"He told her of his father, that solid Renaissance man, and of his world in Florence and at their country estate." (The Awakening - Chapter 13) located in the Italian countryside,"Her father, Baron von Swartzschild, had brought her from the cold lands of the German princes to the Italian countryside, hoping it would help her recover from a prolonged illness." (The Awakening - Chapter 3) near Florence. It was the home of Conte and Contessa di Salvatore and their sons, Damon and Stefan. The Salvatores had a number of servants.Stefan Salvatore: The servants screamed at the sight of me and ran to fetch a priest. (The Awakening - Chapter 3) Layout Exterior The estate had a scrupulously landscaped garden with box hedges"But then they heard a light step on the path, and Katherine appeared between the box hedges." (The Awakening - Chapter 13) and cypress and pine trees.Stefan Salvatore: The sun was shining on the high cypress trees and the pines in the garden. (The Awakening - Chapter 14) There was also a fountain,"Katherine, so lovely that evening by the fountain, moonlight silvering her pale golden hair. How proud he had been to sit with her, to be the one to share her secret..." (The Awakening - Chapter 5) by which Katarina von Swartzschild told Stefan that she was a vampire. At the end of the garden and a little way into the grounds was a low wall beside a lemon tree,Stefan Salvatore: We had almost reached the end of the gardens when I remembered a place that Katherine had loved. It was a little way out onto the grounds, a low wall beside a lemon tree. (The Awakening - Chapter 14) which was a favorite place of Katarina's and where she faked her death. Interior *'Dining room': Food was served by serving girls, whose blood tempted Stefan during dinner while Katarina's blood was in his system.Stefan Salvatore: At dinner I found that ordinary food and drink did nothing to satisfy it. I couldn't understand that. And then I saw the white neck of one of the serving girls, and I knew why. (The Awakening - Chapter 14) *'Giuseppe's study'"But just then there was a light step in the study doorway." (The Awakening - Chapter 3): The study had tiled floors"Instead he had to stand and watch as Katherine moved slowly toward his brother, step by step, her golden brocade gown whispering on the tiled floor." (The Awakening - Chapter 3) and at least one chair."... '' cried Giuseppe, rising from his chair." (The Awakening'' - Chapter 3) It was large enough to accommodate Giuseppe, both his sons, and several servants."Servants were edging away as Giuseppe worked himself into a rage." (The Awakening - Chapter 3) *'Katarina's rooms': A number of chambers used by Katarina von Swartzschild and her maid, Gudren, during their stay at the house. Katarina spent most hours of daylight in her chambers, claiming that she had her "studies and devotions",Katarina von Swartzschild: I have my studies and devotions in my own rooms, sir. (The Awakening - Chapter 3) though she was, in reality, avoiding the sunlight. *'Stefan's bedroom': Stefan's bedroom contained a bed with curtains around it."A white hand parted the curtains around his bed, and Stefan woke from sleep, sitting up in alarm." (The Awakening - Chapter 11) Appearances *''The Awakening'' Notes and references Category:Houses